Raynare (DxD: Ascension)
Raynare is one of the debatably antagonistic forces in Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk and Midnight Dawn. Following her revival from the dead by Ophis, she joined forces with the Khaos Brigade to get revenge on Rias Gremory's peerage, Zach Praktum, and Michael Eon. Appearance Raynare is an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body with a large bust. Her initial attire (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black leather straps around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbles to a lower pitch when in this form. The form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. When she was disguised as the Corrupted woman, her skin was made entirely of red light while her hair, eyes, and wings were made of black light. Personality Raynare seemed like a sweet and rather attractive young school girl at first, but this was just a disguise to hide her true nature. Her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she manipulated Issei Hyoudou's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This shows how Fallen Angels can very easily manipulate the will of mere humans with ease. She had also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life, only to be obliterated by Rias. Following her revival, she took on a much snarkier attitude, which she seemingly got from spending time around Zach before her death. She also loses her cowardice, to the point where Vali Lucifer says that "She's got more balls than almost everyone I know." She remains just as cruel and deceptive as she was before. Despite her newfound and almost foolish bravery, she seems to fear Issei to a degree. History Not much was known about Raynare's history before the start of the series, other than the fact that she was banished from Heaven for an offense of some sort, was sent to spy on Issei, and came into contact with Asia at some point. Despite saying she was created by God, she has also mentioned having a father of sorts. Powers & Abilities Light-Based Weapons: Raynare can create and throw spears of light to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare is also skilled enough to create several light spears in her arsenal. Memory Alteration: Raynare has the rare ability to wipe people's memories. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. Poison Dusk: Raynare's artificial Sacred Gear. She created it herself from the corrupted remains of Twilight Healing's energy within her body. While Twilight Healing heals the user's target, Poison Dusk inflicts them with a "poison" that damages them over time, getting more deadly as time goes on. The poison is rather slow to act, however. Poison Dusk also blinds the target. Only Twilight Healing can totally remove the effects of the poison. Poison Dusk is also able to reverse the healing effects of Twilight Healing, allowing for Raynare to recreate injuries that Asia heals. The Gear takes the form of a pair of rings that look like they were made of minuscule, thorned vines, wrapped around each of the user's middle fingers. The thorns appear to be stabbing into the user's fingers. When in use, the rings glow a sickly shade of green. Using Poison Dusk too much starts to take time off of the user's life. Trivia * Raynare was only able to be revived because Vali found and collected fragments of her soul from within the Dimensional Gap, then brought them to Ophis. How they got there is unknown, and will be left that way until sometime in book 2. It doesn't contribute to the plot to know that info just yet. * Raynare has shown mild reluctance to be working with the Khaos Brigade and has gone behind her masters' backs to help DxD a couple times. Azazel guesses that this is due to her lasting loyalty to him, as she was quite a fan in her first life. * Raynare's power to wipe memories is only shared by Azazel, the Seraphs, the Four Great Satans, and the leader of the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction. Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Phoenix